


Middenmang

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: First Time, Low German, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Woso kunn Brakelmann egentlich so rohig slapen, so middenmang in de Natur?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lütte Missing Scene to Verschollen, wo Adsche un Brakelmann in 't Holt övernachten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middenmang

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Mittendrin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352881) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> Velen Dank an Cricri för 't Betalesen vun de hoochdüütsche Verschioon. :)

Ehr ne'e Rüststeed weer woll beter as de olle, un tominnst harrn se nu en Wulldeek un en Taschenlamp, man so richtig goot föhl Adsche sik noch jümmers nich. Wenn Brakelmann ok blangen em luut snorken dee, Adsche kunn doch noch de groelige Gerüüsch vun de Natur hören. Dor weer dat Knacken vun Twiegen, dat Rusen vun de Bläder, de Roop vun en Holtuul. Un denn so 'n lieset Jaulen... He wull dor lever nich nauer över nadenken, woneem dat woll herkeem.

Woso kunn Brakelmann egentlich so rohig slapen, so middenmang in de Natur? He schien keen beten bang to sien. Wenn Adsche neger an em ranrück, villicht kunn he denn de Gerüüsch vergeten un ok endlich inslapen? As Kind harr dat ok jümmers holpen, un Brakelmann weer op jeden Fall schöön warm.

Kuum harr Adsche sik dat an Brakelmann sien Siet kommodig maakt, dor höör he dat wedder, dat Jaulen. He kneep de Ogen to — dat weer ja so un so düüster — un versöök, allens to ignoreren.

"Du liggst op mien Schuller", see Brakelmann.

Adsche harr gor nich markt, dat Brakelmann wedder waak weer. "Ik glööv, ik heff 'n Boor höört", see he blots.

"Minsch, Adsche, dat gifft hier doch keen Boren!"

"Un wat is dat denn vör 'n Gerüüsch? Dat is 'n grotet Deert, dat höör ik doch!"

Brakelmann weer still, un in de Biesternis föhl Adsche mehr as he dat seeg wat Brakelmann de Kopp na de Siet dreih. "Villicht is dat 'n Wildswien", see he opletzt.

Dat begöösch Adsche en beten. En Wildswien, dat weer beter as en Boor. Man op de anner Siet, so 'n Wildswien wull he ok nich midden in de Nacht in de Mööt kamen.

"Wo groot warrt so 'n Wildswien egentlich, Brakelmann?"

"Weet ik nich. Kannst du villicht mal mien Knööp in Roh laten? Du maakst em noch toschann."

Adsche versöök, sien Hänn still to holen, man dat weer gor nich so eenfach. Wenn he nervös weer, denn muss he jümmers an wat rümfummeln, un nu weer he graad bannig nervös.

Se legen en poor Minuten to swiegen, denn se Brakelmann unvermodens: "Denkst du wirklich jeden Avend an Gerlinde?"

"Ja", see Adsche.

"Nie nich an wen anners?"

"Nee." Wat för 'n snaaksche Fraag. An wen denn? "Gerlinde weer ja de eenzige mit de ... du weetst al."

"Welke Lüüd denkt ja ok an Minschen, wo se sik dat blots wünschen, dat ... du weetst al."

"Ah. Woher weetst du dat denn?"

"Heff ik mal lesen."

Dat weer Adsche noch nie in den Sinn kamen. "Un du?", froog he. "Denkst du männichmal an wen anners?"

"Nee."

Se swiegen wedder, un in de Stille kunn Adsche jümmers noch de Twiegen knacken hören, ganz dicht bi. He rück noch en Stück an Brakelmann ran. Konzentreert höör he Brakelmann sien Hartslag to, de jümmers langsamer woor, un sien Aten, de jümmers sachter woor.

Denn mummel Brakelmann mit eenmal: "Dat is schöön." He klung verslapen.

Eerst dach Adsche, dat Brakelmann al drömen dee, man denn full em op, dat he sien Hand över Brakelmann sien Bost reev. Wiel he ja versöök, Brakelmann sien Knööp in Roh to laten, ofschoonst he so nervös weer.

"Dat hett Gerlinde ok jümmers maakt", sett Brakelmann hento.

"Ach", see Adsche, "bi di ok?" He kunn sik dor noch goot op besinnen, wo Gerlinde un he tosamen in 't Free gahn weren. Se harrn denn jümmers 'n aflegen Steed söcht un sik dat dor kommodig maakt, un Gerlinde harr denn ehr Kopp in sien Arm leggt un sien Bost straakt, jüst so... Un denn dach Adsche doran, wat Gerlinde as nächstet daan harr, wenn se buten in 't Free wesen weren. Se harr ehr Hand jümmers wieder un wieder na ünnen glieden laten...

Adsche leet sien Hand en beten wieder na ünnen glieden. Un denn noch 'n beten. Faszineert föhl he, wo week un rund Brakelmann sien Buuk weer — ganz anners as sien egen Buuk, oder de vun Gerlinde. He müch dat lieden. Brakelmann fung an un brumm sachten, as Adsche sien Buuk straak, un dat weer sogor noch beter.

Villicht weer dat _noch_ beter, wenn he... Neeschierig schoov Adsche sien Hand noch deper. He keem na Brakelmann sien Büxenbund un Brakelmann sücht.

Un nu? He wuss natürlich, wo dat wieder gung, man op 'n Mal weer he sik nich mehr seker, wat dat 'n gode Idee weer. Brakelmann weer vun sien Ideen ja faken nich so ut de Tüüt. He fummel nervös an Brakelmann sien Büxenknopp.

"Adsche...", see Brakelmann na en Wiel, un sien Stimm weer deep un vull. Binah so, as wenn he füünsch op Adsche weer, man doch ganz anners. Jichtenswo ... erotisch, un nu wo Adsche mit sien Kopp op Brakelmann sien Schuller leeg, kunn he sogor de Vibratschoon in Brakelmann sien Bostkasten föhlen.

Modig gung he mit sien Hand noch wieder, un gau weer kloor, wat Brakelmann de Saak ok erotisch funn. De Rest weer denn egentlich ganz eenfach. Dat weer ja nich veel anners, as wenn he dat bi sik sülvst maken dee, blots togliek ok unvermodens opregen. He kunn Brakelmann sien Aten tohören, de gauer un gauer gung, dat Op un Dal vun sien Bost föhlen, de Warms vun sien Lief. Brakelmann sien Boort schraap an sien Steern as he de Kopp dreih un sik gegen Adsche press, un he blaas em in sien Hoor, un Adsche funn dat schöön un nee un doch vertroot.

As Brakelmann to 'n Sluss liesen stöhnen dee, weer dat binah schaad, wat dat al vörbi weer.

En poor Minuten weer dat still, un keen vun beiden röög sik. Man slapen kunn Adsche jümmers noch nich, un dat harr nix mit de groelige Natur to doon. Egentlich weer dat ja blots recht, wenn he ok... He dreih sik op de Rüch un lang ünner de Deek, de sik üm sien Hüft tüdelt harr. Ditmal dach he nich an Gerlinde, so as sünst. Ditmal dach he an Brakelmann sien Stimm, un wo sik dat anhöört harr, as Brakelmann sien Naam seggt harr.

"Adsche...", see Brakelmann jüst in de Momang, un binah dach Adsche, he harr sik dat inbillt. Man denn beweeg Brakelmann sik blangen em.

Adsche maakt de Ogen apen, ok wenn he in de Biesternis nich veel seeg. Verbaast heel he de Aten an, as Brakelmann op eens mit sien Hand na em fummeln dee. Dat duer nich lang, un Brakelmann harr funnen, wat he söcht harr, un ... oh! Dat weer nu wirklich veel beter as alleen. He froog sik, worüm se nich al ehrder op de Idee kamen weren — Brakelmann weer doch anners jümmers so plietsch! Man denn kunn Adsche en Wiel lang gor nix mehr denken, un dat weer ja egentlich ok ganz goot.

Eerst veel later full Adsche wedder in, dat dor ja noch jichtenswo 'n Wildswien rümleep, oder sünst 'n Deert, man dat weer denn doch gor nich mehr so slimm. Villicht weer dat ja blots 'n Karnickel. To Brakelmann sien Snorken sleep he letzten Enns tofreden in.


End file.
